I Am a Shadow
by 5E6014
Summary: Nara Shikamaru. An average sixteen year old shinobi. He has great friends, goes on troublesome missions and has a family he loves despite them being so annoying. And of course the girl he has an eye for. What events can unravel with this group of people?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 1:** **Great Team**

The warm rays from the mid-summer sun beat down on Konoha. A boy with black hair and a green tactical vest lay on the roof of a building staring at the clouds. His hitai-ate pinned to his left short sleeve hung lazily but ready. A sigh escaped him. "If only if only, I weren't so lonely. Or so I used to say, for I have many friends this day." The poem that he had randomly made up seemed proper for the ocassion of looking at the numerous clouds floating by.

Okay, sure, Shikamaru had learned his lesson and was now serious about life, but who can kick the habit of being lazy from time to time? It was a great way to just relax and waste time while waiting for the caller to come. In this case, it was a loud mouthed female caller. "Shakamaru! Get your ass off that roof and to the Hokage's office this instant!"

He looked over to see the long-haired blonde clad in her "sexy" violet outfit. 'Oh fuck, better get running. Wait, she's still wearing that slutty outfit?' He smiled as he shot upright and began to playfully tease the "cat" that was after him. He'd played mouse many times and was ready for anything. Especially since they were in his home turf. The outer skirts of the village near the wall where the Nara clan was located. Many of the buildings were a mere story and flat topped making it easy to traverse them.

"God dammit get back here!" although Ino would never admit it, she enjoyed chasing her teammate around like this. They'd discovered that it was a great way to stay alert, exercise and at times train. Normally it was just the two of them, but today she had a tomcat to help her out. 'Hope you're ready Nara, it was but a trap!' The sly smile crossed her lips as she raced over the buildings after him.

The chuunin leaped over small ledges, flipped across small gaps and jumped over the two story shops. All the while throwing various rocks they picked up along the way at each other and trying the best they could to trap the other. Then, the real trap was sprung. As Shikamaru flew from the top of a two story building over the alleyway aiming for the lower roof beyond, he saw the red clad ninja. The bulky man rocketed up infront of the smaller chuunin and grabbed him with strangely over-sized hands.

"Oy! Shikamaru! Looks like I got ya with my Partial Multi-Size Technique!" stated the other ninja.

"Nice job Chouji, looks like Ino planned this the entire time eh?" Then, in a puff of smoke, black-haired boy disappeared and in place was a log. "But it looks as if today you failed."

Stepping out from a shop in the alley below stood the triumphant mouse. The cat came barreling into the alley soon after and saw the two boys waiting. She was sad and dismayed to learn that her plan had failed yet again. Aparrently she'd forgotten she'd used one similar to it before. 'But that's okay, there's always next time.' She smiled again knowing full well what she _does _do and what she _can_ do.

"Oy, Ino, get that smirk of your face, it's creeping me out!" said a slightly disturbed Chouji. He had his hands up defensively and was stepping back a little bit. Last time he'd seen that face he'd been in a fairly uncomfortable position.

"Oh, it's not like I'm evil or anything!" she teased, moving closer. Ino loved to do this to Chouji to no end, never revealing to anyone why though.

A sigh escaped the lips of a certain ninja. "Ino, you said that we had to go to the Hokage's Tower. Why?"

"Hmm? Oh, right! Well, I wasn't told exactly. I was just informed that we had to be there in an hour. In speaking of which, we only have fifteen minutes! Ack! Run!"

* * *

Tsunade heard panting and wheezing outside her door. But, within a few moments, the visitors sounded composed again. Then, the knock came. Then the silence, then the splitting headache and sensitivity to light. 'Ugh, damn. Maybe I SHOULDN'T drink that new sake they made.' Then, a weak yet strong voice came from the Hokage's lips. "Enter, but be quiet!"

The guests obliged and stood before their leader. Not a single one made a peep knowing full well what had happened. Apparently during negotiations with a country they were trading with served a bad case of sake and made everyone sick, so the negotiations were held off for a day. Luckily no grudges were held as it was simple mistake that anyone could've made. And the fact that no one was capable at the time to so much as complain about anything but their heads and stomachs.

"I have here," Tsunade winced as she handed them each a scroll. "I have here a scroll for each of you left by your late sensai. They are for you only and shouldn't be taken lightly." She then dropped her head as the three took their parcels.

"Excuse me Tsunade-sama," began Shikamaru, "I have here a medicine that my grandmother made for you and your guests so as to get better faster." He passed over a small cylindrical container. "Be sure to swallow it quick though, or else it will leave a bad taste."

The Hokage reached over, moved it closer, peered at it and then concluded the meeting. "Thank you, please leave now." She wasn't exactly up to standards at the moment.

"Hai!" responded team 8 softly in unison.

* * *

_Dear Shikamaru,_

_When I first met you I thought that you were just a lazy bum not worthy of becoming a ninja. But, over multiple occasions, you have proven yourself. Not only have you become a great tactician and a grand chuunin, you've also become a great friend to me. You mean more to me than a student normally does, so I thank you by leaving these._

_Your Sensai,_

_Sarutobi Asuma_

_P.S. Don't be shy._

Shikamaru stared down at the small note left within the first fold of the scroll for him. He could feel his emotions rising like the sea and then crashing down again. But, he forced them down, putting on his mask of laziness that only his friends could see through. Apparently his team mates had gotten similar notes for they also wore such expressions. So, before anything could drag him in, Shikamaru started to walk away. "I'll see you two later. I'm going to go and look at the clouds now."

"Okay. See you later." Ino began walking away the opposite direction with Chouji.

"Oy! Don't forget about the meeting Friday!" said the Akimichi warrior.

As they parted ways Shikamaru decided to let his legs guide him where ever that he wanted to be. Soon, he found himself walking beside Kiba on the head-high wall next to him. For a few minutes they just walked, then Akamaru spoke up.

"Arf, woof woof, grr, arf!" The white haired dog looked at the black haired boy with concern.

"Yeah, what's up?" chimed in the dog-boy.

Shikamaru saw the restaraunt ahead that he liked and smiled a little, knowing that he could sit down and visit with his friend at the same time now. He looked up at his friend and said, "how about I tell you over lunch? That is if you haven't eaten yet. The place right up here is dog friendly too, so you don't have to worry about getting kicked out Kiba!" He chuckled as the fustrated boy began to scowl.

"Hey! That's-! A great idea. Let's go eat, I'm starving!" he shrugged off the comment and went straight for the door.

"Bark bark!"

_If only if only, I weren't so lonely. Or so I used to say, for I have many friends this day._

**End**

**Next Chapter: Dog Dunking**


End file.
